


i pashed him, horatio

by gandalfspace



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alas poor Yorick, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: once again, this was in service of creating a canonical tag. my fics that aren't completely nonsense can be found here:spacegandalf





	i pashed him, horatio

Alas, poor Yorick! I pashed him, Horatio. You are, I dare say, more skilled in the art, but I did not know that then. He hath borne me on his back a thousand times, if you know what I mean, although again you are by far the better lay. I will admit he was better at jokes than you will ever be -- you're too serious by far and too attentive to your studies. You might have got on, had you met, though -- alas, it is but another thing we can never know! A pity disease takes so many so young.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this was in service of creating a canonical tag. my fics that aren't completely nonsense can be found here: [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf)


End file.
